


Sporks, String, and Foreplay

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by <a href="http://skybound2.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://skybound2.livejournal.com/"><b>skybound2</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sporks, String, and Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://skybound2.livejournal.com/profile)[**skybound2**](http://skybound2.livejournal.com/).

“Veronica?” Logan’s voice was raw and ragged, almost breaking.

Surprised, she gestured to where the string she’d found in her pocket tied to the spork from Logan’s lunch was slowly but surely dragging the key to the cell they’d gotten themselves locked into _this time_ their way. “It’s okay. I’ve almost got it.”

He gulped, eyes darkening. “I know… But, _hurry_. I can’t keep from ravishing you much longer…”

Confused, she noticed his obvious erection, despise their dire situation. “What…?”

“It’s _hot_ when you do that MacGuyver stuff.”

She nodded, felt her own body heat up in response, and _hurried_.


End file.
